Session 2.12
The Battle of Sawsob In attendance: Chris (as Chris lol), Lauren (Aurelae), Caspar (Aequitus), Luther (Buckler), Elaine (Fallynde), Rick (Rael), Shane (Indigo), Casey (Root), Eric (Ulrich), Thayer (Gramarsh), Mike (Forge), and Tim (Fitz) After learning of the Red Hyla plan to make a second attack against Hardholme, the leaders of our city decide that we must make a preemptive strike against them and finish the Hyla War once and for all. The battle strategies revolved around three possible routes of attack: (a) a strike against Matmar, the Blue Hyla capitol that was attacked and taken last year by the Reds; (b) a strike against Zatzan, the Red Hyla capitol named after the ruling King Zatzan; or © a strike against Sawsob, the Red Hylan military center of power. After much debate and battle strategizing, it was decided that an attack against Sawsob, while the most risky, would deal a decisive blow to the Reds’ ambitions of conquest. Since making this decision, we have pulled together a vast amount of resources to make this raid against the Red Hyla military possible: the aid of the Blue and Green Hyla, as well as the Red Hyla Resistance (RHR); the aid of the Psora, the giant pterodactyl-like denizens of the Ashlands; the control of three Leviathans, the giant stone snake-like robots left behind by Master Tusk when he… disappeared; and the valorous resolution of the common citizens of Hardholme, who took a stand for their home in the face of death, training for battle with their Hyla allies and rallying behind the heroes who have recently arrived and brought about so much positive change to their society in recent years. On the eve of battle, these heroes meet in the War Room one final time before marching outward to Sawsob… - Hardholme, Temple of the Silver Flame, War Room “Well, here we are everyone. Be sure to stay safe and not die out there,” Rael casually expresses, trying to hide his anxiety. Ulrich stands before the giant Daemonwhite table that’s designed into a map of Kazarran’s Valley. Atop the table, he places a detailed map of Sawsob, as provided by the RHR. He reviews the agreed-upon battle plan one final time. Within the city, we must destroy three primary targets – the Transport Docks upon Lake Sawsob that house a new naval fleet, which would be the primary avenue for warning Zatzan of our attack; the Training Grounds, where the massive Red army learns everything about fighting, and the Behemoth Lab, where select Red Hyla are mutated into the giant 10-foot tall Behemoths that can each lay waste to an entire party of adventurers. Fitz lends three sets of sending stones to the cause, for communication among ground troops and Leviathan pilots. The first set goes to Fallynde/Indigo, second set to Ulrich/Forge, and third set to Buckler/Fitz. In preparation of this fateful battle, Root prepared a passionate and moving speech. He speaks of the importance of what we’re setting out to accomplish, and presses the fact that as long as we all stand united, no enemy stands a chance against us. Fallynde takes an opportunity to present a gift to Buckler: a belt buckle she crafted in the shape of an ‘H’ with a silver flame rising behind it. The design is very impressive – an intricate combination of Lavos, Botban/Veranium, and Local Black Ore. There is a faint silver glow emanating from behind the ‘H’ against the flame background. The intricacy and care placed into this piece is very telling of both Fallynde’s superb craftsmanship and the love she holds for Buckler. She will unfortunately not be able to fight alongside him tomorrow during the attack, but this memento will serve as a reminder to him that he will be in her thoughts and that she will hope for his safety. After the meeting’s conclusion, there is a great party at the Tipsy Tabaxi, where the combatants get some of their stress out and make merry before the following day’s attack. After the party, Fitz, Forge, and Indigo depart for Tusk Mountain. Three Psora lift them into the air and carry them at lightning-speed, a thousand miles northwest to Tusk Mountain in the Ashlands. - Northwestern Ashlands, Tusk Mountain The cloud cover over the Valley is indeed dissipating slowly… whereas there were thick clouds before, the cover is beginning to rise higher and appear wispy. Upon reaching the Ashlands, it is confirmed – there is no thick smoke rising from the volcanoes any longer. Upon arriving at Tusk Mountain, the three Leviathan pilots assume their positions behind the glowing red screens filled with Abyssal writing that control the giant snakes. Indigo previously spent time here deciphering how to control them, and he taught Fitz and Forge later at Hardholme. The screens are several feet apart from each other, and each pilot can easily communicate to one another while at the controls. Each pilot successfully locates geographically where his Leviathan is in the marsh and sends them to the planned-upon rendezvous points. Forge and Fitz send theirs to the Viven portal north of Simsum Lake, while Indigo sends his to the portal at the Rock of the South. By this time, the Hardholmian army has marched into the swamp, entered Viven, and is exiting through their assigned portals. The bulk of the Silver Flame exits at Simsum Lake and enters Fitz and Forge’s Leviathans, which then travel south into Sawsob Lake. They swim underwater, approaching Sawsob from the northeast… A small contingent of Silver Flame, as well as the entirety of the Hylan armies and civilian volunteers exit through the Rock of the South portal. The Silver Flame and civilian volunteers load into the Leviathan so they won’t become tired from the march north. Fallynde and Vash remain outside with the Hyla to lead them in the march and to invigorate their morale. They begin their trek, approaching Sawsob from the south… - City of Sawsob, Early Morning - Group 1: Ulrich, Buckler, Root, and Gramarsh - * Consisting of the two parties packed inside the northern Leviathans, this group consists of several heroes and the knights and soldiers of the Silver Flame. The ride inside the stone constructs is extremely unpleasant; everyone is packed closely together, and travelling is rough, jostling everyone about. At least Rael was able to manipulate the stone and release all the stomach acid. * The three groups coordinate the opening attack, “Moving in now!” Forge announces. He and Fitz pilot their Leviathans out of the water, bursting onto the Sawsob beach. The nearby Red Hyla are caught completely by surprise and freak out at the sight of one of their biggest sources of terror come to their home city! The mouths of the Leviathans open, and Silver Flame troops pour out and dash across the beach toward the Red soldiers, all the while roaring in excitement! * There’s a large port next to the beach with many transport vessels, and the Silver Flame forces see an enormous building in the distance at the center of the city; this must be the Training Center! Their destination! * Once the Leviathans are emptied, their jaws snap shut, and they immediately begin to attack the port. “We’re in…” Forge calmly calls over his shoulder to Indigo. Fitz is excitedly jumping up and down at his console as he pilots his Leviathan into the many vessels at the port, smashing them to pieces! “The Docks! The Boats! All Gone!” Forge is also laying waste to these vessels, whispering to himself, barely audible, “the docks, the boats, all gone.” He chuckles to himself at Fitz’s excitement as the two completely destroy the Sawsob port. Upon finishing their work, they immediately pilot the Leviathans away, westward toward the Behemoth Lab. They take no heed of roads, because the stone constructs easily smash through any Hylan building in their way. * The Silver Flame group spends the morning fighting its way into the city proper. After the loud noise of the opening attack and the destruction of the port, a flood of Red Hyla are approaching the group and attacking with full force! * Buckler rides Nobanion, his silver lion steed into battle. His shining armor glitters in the morning sun as his blades flash across in front of him with blinding speed, cutting down any Reds unfortunate enough to not be scared by the fierce lion. His new belt buckle is displayed proudly at his waist, and his battle cry is a deep thunder that rolls across the city as he charges forward. dead Hyla * Root is riding Vonna, his celestial bear mount, into battle. The bear’s silver fur and fierce golden eyes are terrifying to the Red Hylan soldiers! Root’s sword is aflame, and his fervor for battle is truly awe-inspiring. Normally a passive, peace-loving Goliath, he now holds a stern gaze forward as he fights to protect his home for which he’s developed a newfound love. The Red soldiers who fall by his sword are not only cut down, but their flaming bodies fly into the distance from the force of Root’s Searing Smite! dead * Gramarsh frenzies into a berserker rage and charges directly into the approaching mass of Red Hyla! The Half-Orc swings his massive battle axe as if it were a natural part of his body. The bloodlust is almost blinding; his primal roar rattles the souls of everyone around him as he destroys anything that looks remotely like a red frog. The warm blood spattered on his face only serves to feed his frenzy as he mows a path forward for his allies. dead * Ulrich lifts his staff into the air, presses one of many buttons on the side, and the staff begins to transform! Mechanical workings inside cause it to swiftly shift, flipping the staff head about and replacing it with a fiery blade! The staff base flips in on itself and forms the hilt of a sword! Ulrich, the Fallen Aasimar, is cold and calculated in battle. The flames on his sword light up his pale skin, as his dark hair swings about. (think of a deadly shampoo commercial) His attacks are heavy, but precise, using no more movement than necessary to slay each foe. He dashes from one slain enemy to the next live one. Attacking Red soldiers are generally frightened of this image and try to avoid him as best they can. dead * The Silver Flame fight valiantly behind the heroes, matching their fervor and utilizing their training. While the heroes are intimidating in each their own respect, the unified battle cries from the Silver Flame soldiers are heard city-wide, and at this point the city of Sawsob now knows that death has come to its door. The group takes heavy damage by Red Hyla during their attack, but they valiantly battle onward, toward the enormous building at the center of town… * 1 Total: 452 dead Hyla; 2 dead followers - Group 2: Fallynde, Aurelae, Aequitus, and Rael - * “We’re in…” Forge calmly calls over his shoulder to Indigo after Group 1 deploys their Silver Flame. Fitz is jumping up and down excitedly at his own console. Indigo immediately releases his ground troops from his Leviathan and charges the construct out of the tree-line toward the southern wall of Sawsob, blasting past the shocked Red Hylan troops stationed at the wall! Although fortified, the wall is still no match for the massive stone beast, and it collapses around the snake, forming a sizeable hole through which ground troops may enter! Indigo pilots the Leviathan away to the western side of town to meet the rest of his group at the Behemoth lab. * “CHAAARGE!” Fallynde bellows from the bottom of her lungs as loud as her voice allows, reverberating off the dense cover of marsh trees surrounding the army. Excitement explodes among the entire contingent of Hylan and civilian fighters, heroes, and Silver Flame, as they burst out of the tree-line and dash toward the Red guards that are regrouping from the shock of the Leviathan attack. * Rael casts Mantle of Inspiration on the entire group, while Aequitus is empowered by his metamagic and arcane tomes, increasing his magical attack to the maximum potential. * The group smashes into the guards at the southern wall and beats them back, gaining entrance to the hole created by the Leviathan! At the center of the city, rising above all the other buildings, they see one massive structure standing about 120 feet tall; this is the target… The Training Grounds! We need to get there and destroy it! * They hear screams and mass chaos breaking out further to the north. It appears that the initial attack drew the majority of Red soldiers’ attention. They see soldiers running across the street toward the sound of battle, while others take notice of them and begin an incoming charge! * The group spends the morning fighting through the Sawsob streets, slowly making their way toward the training grounds. Their Silver Flame contingent and civilian fighters move along with them, fighting just as fiercely as any of the heroes. The Red Hyla that do approach the group to fight are enraged and deadly! Their numbers are great, but they do not manage to kill any of the allied fighters. * Fallynde wields her family’s battle axe, which has been improved and augmented since her arrival at Hardholme. Her battle fury is terrifying to watch as she swings her weapon… at least for her foes that get in her way. Thankfully, they’re not alive long enough for the terror to affect them mentally as she cuts a bloody path through the city streets. dead Hyla * Aurelae is wielding a staff that is as deadly as it is beautiful, an ornate silver rod with silver lightning bolts zig-zagging upward at the top, reminiscent of tree branches. She slams its base into the ground and her eyes glow blue-white, as brilliant cascades of lightning emanate from its head. Deafening thunder erupts from the staff and tears through soldiers who attempt to approach her. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind created by the force, she cuts a path forward, electrifying and knocking down Red soldiers all around her. dead * Aequitus walks through the streets of Sawsob unleashing his fury as he has never done before. Stories will be told later by allied forces about the calculated destruction wrought by this frightening pyromancer. Massive Fireballs are flung upward and over buildings, decimating entire city blocks, while a myriad of Twin Scorching Rays fly outward from him in every direction. His robes billow about him as he continues his march toward the center of the city. dead #Aequitillery! * Rael marches in along with his fellows; his usual carefree expression and demeanor are completely gone. Instead, his visage is one that is often associated with Tieflings – extreme menance and murderous intent. While he doesn’t normally have a murderous nature, he WILL defend his friends and family until death. He casts a HUGE Flame Wall in front of the group that radiates forward, burning alive any Hyla it touches. dead * As the group decimates the city on their way toward the Training Grounds at the center, the Red Hyla Resistance led by Vash and Blue and Green Hylan armies are also attacking the city! Their Lavos and Botban weapons clash against each other, ringing metal-on-metal, as the flock of Psora dive in to attack and eat any Red Hyla they can find. True to their scavenger natures, they avoid the RHR, which is outfitted with pleasant-smelling flowers and perfumes to discourage Psora from accidentally eating them. The Psora dive into the battle and rise again in the air, carrying Reds and pieces of Reds, which they quickly devour before diving again to continue their meals. * By the end of the morning, the group reaches the Training Center. From within, they hear a massive amount of battle cries, so much so that the huge building itself is shaking! Vash and the Hylan armies, as well as the flock of Psora and Hardholme group, converge for their big push into the southern side of the building. Swarms of Red Hyla pour out of the doorways to meet them… * 2 Total: 521 dead Hyla; 0 dead followers - Group 3: Forge, Fitz, and Indigo - * Having destroyed a swath of buildings through the city, the three Leviathan pilots convene their constructs at the Behemoth Lab on the western edge of town. The lab appears to be an open-air facility with many large pools of bubbling yellow liquid… The yellow mutagen!!! Red Hyla are being dunked into the pools, and they are emerging as 10-foot tall Behemoths like the ones previously encountered. * At the center of the facility is a particularly giant Behemoth who appears to be in charge; he’s at least 20 feet tall! He also… looks sort of like a Nartox?! A Hyla/Nartox hybrid? Red instead of purple… “DESTROY!!!” he yells to the others upon seeing the Leviathans. While the giant stone snakes are frightening to most Red Hyla, these big boys are not shaken so easily! Plus, tons of regular-sized Red Hyla begin to jump into the pools of mutagen as if they were at a wild pool party! They emerge as Behemoths, growing to full size as they make a dash at the Leviathans. * As the Leviathans spend the morning laying waste to the Behemoth Lab, the brave contingent of soldiers accompanying them fight fiercely against the Behemoths and smaller Red Hyla that attack them and the stone constructs. * As a quiet-natured Kenku with his purple robe draped neatly over his body, Forge’s demeanor remains cool and calm as he directs his Leviathan to rise up into the air and slam hard against the ground! This knocks all the surrounding Behemoths down, giving a huge advantage to the group! The soldiers accompanying Forge’s Leviathan take an opportunity to attack! dead Hyla * Indigo takes this opportunity to perform a massive attack against the surrounding Behemoths, instructing his Leviathan to snap and bite at several, while simultaneously slamming the construct’s tail against others. The Feyblood giggles to himself as an odd smile spreads across his face, and his right eye begins to glow bright red. His black bat wings folded against his back shift slightly about in his excitement. dead * The soldiers accompanying Fitz make their attacks against the Behemoths! dead Fitz’s excitement is palpable! The small Goblin scientist is excited to learn about new types of tech, especially when he gets to control them, and *especially* when they’re giant stone snake-robots! Recognizing that the only way to halt the production of more Behemoths is to eliminate the yellow mutagen, he commands his Leviathan to DRINK UP all the pools of yellow liquid!!! “NO MO’ JUICE! NO MO’ JUICE!” he gleefully yells as he continues to hop around in place. “NO MO’ JUICE! NO MO’ JUICE!” Forge excitedly mimics behind him! Indigo continues to silently gaze into his bright control screen, a wide grin across his face and a strange look in his eye, as the red color washes over his face… * 3 Total: 317 dead Hyla; 5 dead followers - City of Sawsob, Afternoon Group 1 * By afternoon, the northern assault squad is continuing to carve a bloody path through the streets of Sawsob, slowly making its way toward the Training Center. Having been the initial strike force, they’ve drawn most of the enemy’s attention, and they’re taking heavy damage from the Red forces. Even so, the valiant heroes and Silver Flame knights and soldiers fight on, knowing that the future of their home depends upon their victory. * Buckler continues his flurry of sword attacks against the Red Hyla, while taking time to head Gramarsh, who is beginning to falter. dead Root continues his massive onslaught against the Reds, knocking their burning bodies away with his flaming sword and great strength. He feels himself beginning to falter as well, so he casts Lay on Hands on himself. dead Having been healed by Buckler, Gramarsh is reinvigorated and rallies, going into a renewed frenzy and murder spree! dead Ulrich continues his dash about the battlefield, striking at any foe who gets in his way. dead * During the intense melee, everyone takes a hell of a beating, especially Root, who almost drops unconscious. The Silver Flame soldiers under Root’s command, however, jump in front to protect him from the enemy! This added protection and Root’s goliath constitution helps him to remain standing in the face of defeat. Red Hyla soldiers appear to be coming in from all sides now! The group has no choice, and no other desire, but to continue battling their way across to the center of the city as the afternoon wears on… * 1 Total: 872 (870 by notes) dead Hyla; 10 dead followers - Group 2 - * On the southern side of the Training Center, the Red Hyla army breaks into a fierce melee against the Hardholmian, Hylan, and Psoran allied forces. Desperate to defend their center of power, they fight with even more rage than the Red soldiers encountered earlier in the day. The battle rages through the afternoon, causing casualties on both sides. * Fallynde pushes forward toward the building with her deadly axe frenzy, chopping down Reds in her path. dead Aurelae casts Hunter’s Mark on the Reds and begins to fire volleys of arrows into the oncoming swarm. dead Aequitus continues to utilize his Twin Scorching Rays, firing them laser-like from his hands and tearing through enemy soldiers. dead Rael’s Wall of Fire continues to burn in an arc forward, clearing a path for our heroes. dead Rael casts a major illusion of the dragon Ragrizzor’s shadow passing over the battlefield, accompanied by a deafening roar. The ruse is successful, as it causes some of the Red troops to drop their weapons and duck in terror, preventing those affected from taking part in the Red attack. * Seizing upon a chance during a break in the battle, Aequitus casts Twin Scorching Ray at the side of the Training Center, causing an explosion and a gaping hole to open. The group dashes inside as soon as they are able. * The interior of the Training Center appears to be a vast, open arena. There is a Red Hyla horde in here that immediately charges toward the group!!! The allied forces endure a heavy assault by this horde, losing some of their allies. Towering above them all is a COLOSSAL Mega-Behemoth!!! It stands about 90 feet tall with disgusting bubbly skin. It appears to be a disfigured hybrid between Red Hyla and Nartox! Nartox-like in shape, but colored red instead of purple. The towering figure stares down at the scurrying ants before it and grins a mouthful of black and rotting teeth as it begins to lift and open its giant hands… * 2 Total: 935 dead Hyla; 16 dead followers - Group 3 - * At the Behemoth Lab, the group of Leviathans continue to lay waste to the facility and the enemy soldiers that are assaulting them. The scene is a chaos of giant stone snakes biting and slamming about, destroying the grounds and sending Behemoths flying every which direction in the air! The afternoon wears on with the Behemoths grouping together to smash the snakes, dealing heavy damage to the Leviathans, but not enough to stop them. * Indigo commands his construct to rise into the air and slam the ground as hard as possible! This knocks their enemies prone, while the soldiers accompanying him attack. dead Forge maneuvers his Leviathan to bite and tail slams every Behemoth he can catch. dead Fitz excitedly maneuvers his controls quickly, causing his snake to wildly lash about – more than the pilots thought possible! dead * The Levithans continue their massive destruction of the Behemoth facility and its disfigured mutants into the late afternoon, taking heavy damage all the while… * 3 Total: 771 Hyla killed; 17 dead followers - City of Sawsob, Evening - Group 1 - * The Silver Flame strike force finally reaches the Training Center as the sun is beginning to set! There is a cacophony of sound emanating from the building; the sounds of war cries and intense battle can be heard from inside. The southern strike force must have breached the building!!! An endless horde of Red Hyla are pouring out of the building as well, charging in for a final stand against the invaders! * Buckler makes an intense push forward, slashing about at the crowd as they approach and pass him, his blades singing through the air in a blinding flash. dead Root is still very weak from the damage he’s taken earlier. This doesn’t stop him from crashing his flaming sword down upon as many Red Hyla as possible during this mad assault. Seriously, how many frogs can that building hold?! He takes a quick moment to chug a healing potion, which instantly improves his health a bit. dead Gramarsh is excited about reaching their destination. His battle rage is mixed with rampant glee, which only serves to increase his deadliness. dead After the day of battle, Ulrich has taken a lot of damage and is beginning to feel weak. He makes an incredible push to decimate all the Red troops before them, as well as draining some of their life force into himself and drinking a healing potion to help keep himself standing. dead * Because this is the last line of defense for the Red Hyla, they fight more fiercely now than any others during the morning or afternoon. Because the northern strike force caused such a great commotion during the daytime, the vast majority of Red troops concentrated their attacks on this group. The Red army CONTINUES to pour out of the Training Center and makes an overwhelming rush against the heroes and Silver Flame strike force! During the rush, the heroes are overrun, and all fall to within an inch of their life! Root and Gramarsh are barely standing, and Buckler and Ulrich are both unconscious on the ground, bleeding out!!! * Root and Gramarsh stand over their allies’ bodies as Red soldier continue to emerge and charge toward them… * 1 Total: 1,441 dead Hyla; 18 dead followers Group 2 * Facing the giant Mega-Behemoth and the hordes of Red Hyla inside the Training Center, the allied forces within continue their valiant effort into the night. * Fallynde continues her whirlwind berserker frenzy, cutting down a shocking number of Red forces. dead As the Mega-Behemoth is about to destroy the party, Aurelae, who is faltering and will soon collapse at this point, with a shout of rage, uses her staff as a club and cracks it over the face of the nearest Red Hyla she sees. Her magic staff causes a thunderclap that amplifies and radiates outward from this one Hyla, spreading across all the Reds behind it, causing massive damage and stunning them all, even knocking the Mega-Behemoth to the ground!!! dead In a great push, Aequitus utilizes Tides of Chaos to massively increase his damage potential; he then casts Scorching Rays all about him, destroying Reds both near and far. Tides of Chaos causes a Wild Magic Surge! His skin begins to glow red, bubble up, and crack! He seems to be emanating a light of his own from within. dead Noticing Aurelae’s trouble, Rael quickly maneuvers across the battleground to her and casts Healing Touch on her before she collapses. dead * Aequitus is still suffering from the effects of the Wild Magic Surge; this is beyond what normally happens… He holds his arms out and studies them; rays of white light are now emanating from between the cracks, which now run across his entire body. He feels sick, as if he is going to explode… He feels his body jolting about this way and that, out of his control… Is this…? No… A ringing sound is in his ears, drowning out all other sound. An acrid smell fills his nostrils, and a burnt taste is on his tongue. His eyes are now glowing bright red, with flickers of flame coming out of his tear ducts. So this is it then, is it…? This is how it happens…? He feels a surge of emotion at all the things he has left to do here. So much that’s yet undone… So much I want to do… I'm not ready... No… He swallows it back and holds his head high. There’s no time now for sentiment! After glancing one last time at his friends who are fighting for their lives, he sets his sight determinedly on the colossal Mega-Behemoth that is beginning to lift itself from the ground; it’s angry now. Not for long… * Aequitus dashes directly toward the Mega-Behemoth, shining brightly like a nova. He casts Misty Step to teleport himself onto the creature’s shoulders and begins fighting the creature, trying to enter its mouth. “Aequitus, what are you DOING?!” Aurelae screams toward him. “GET OUT!!! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!” is his only reply. His voice sounds wrong; it’s cracking, and there’s a high-pitched ringing that seems to be emanating from him now. * The horrifying realization quickly sets in, and the allied forces and Red Hyla army alike make a frantic break to evacuate. The last vision of Aequitus is that of him standing atop the Mega-Behemoth’s head. He’s almost blindingly bright now, and he appears to be vibrating rapidly. He blasts a ray of fire down into the creature’s head, then severs its left eye. He raises the giant eyeball above his head with both hands– one last trophy for his collection. He then jumps down into the creature’s mouth as it spins about in a rage… * 2 Total: 1,244 dead Hyla, 16 dead followers Group 3 * As the day begins to close, the Leviathans are continuing their attack upon the Behemoth Labs. Fitz is using his construct to slam the ground, causing a tremor that shakes the Behemoths off their feet. killed??? Forge and Indigo continue to bite and tail slam all mutants that they can reach, killing them and knocking them away with great force. 198 dead; Indigo: 206 dead * Indigo’s sending stone flares to life. “FALL BACK! We need to get out NOW!!!” Fallynde’s shout sounds almost frantic. Indigo whirls his Leviathan around to face the massive Training Center behind them. Even from the distance, he can tell that something has gone horribly wrong; Hyla are pouring out from every exit of the building, as well as from giant holes created during the battle. They’re not fighting in the streets, they’re running! * “Leviathans! We need you NOW! EVACUATE!” Fallynde calls over the sending stone again. “We need to go!” Indigo shouts to Fitz and Forge, “There’s trouble, and the strike forces need immediate extraction!” “Immediate Extraction!” Forge shouts to their local ground forces, and the three Leviathans load everyone in quickly before breaking a path at full speed through many city blocks, heading directly for the Training Center… * 3 Total: 1,176 dead Hyla; 17 dead followers - City of Sawsob, the Escape Rael, Aurelae, and Fallynde evacuate the shaking Training Center on the northeastern side through a massive hole, and they encounter Root and Gramarsh, with the collapsed bodies of Ulrich and Buckler behind them! The Red Hyla are no longer interested in fighting; they’re now trying desperately to get away from the Training Center. With his remaining strength, Root is trying to stop Ulrich from bleeding out. Fallynde’s breath catches in her throat at the sight of the ornate belt buckle on the body lying on the ground behind Gramarsh. She comes to her senses after a brief second and rushes down to Buckler’s side. “No, no, no, no. No No. NO!” she frantically cries as she tries to stanch his bleeding. The battered Training Center now appears on the verge of collapse. There are bright rays of light emanating from the building in every direction… Suddenly the three Leviathans crash through the buildings nearby! They stop just in front of the Training Center, and their mouths fall open with a loud thud to the city street. “EVERYONE INSIDE!!!” Root bellows deafeningly to the allied forces, who are scattered about in the nearby vicinity. He loads Ulrich’s body atop Vonna, who carries Ulrich into the nearest Leviathan. Fallynde rises and lifts Buckler’s body up and over her shoulder, following Vonna. There are tears in her eyes now as she carries him swiftly toward the construct. “Soon... So soon. We’re almost there!” she is reassuring herself as much as she is reassuring Buckler, “…Not even a whole ocean of Reds, my Love.” The remaining Psora all take flight and scatter into the air in every direction, away from the city; they’re lost from sight quickly, as their incredible speed carries them away faster than any ground travel ever could. The allied forces are all making a dash for the Leviathans! There is much confusion around the fact that one of their bellies is filled with mutagen, necessitating everyone crowding into the esophagus and intestine! On top of this, the remaining Hylan allies are packing into the constructs along with everyone else; although they’re extremely hesitant to enter the monsters’ jaws, they understand that to do otherwise would be certain death. If the troops during the morning felt uncomfortable in tight quarters, then they feel magnitudes worse now. Once everyone is loaded up, the Leviathans’ jaws all snap shut, and they race at full-speed southward, breaking through buildings and trampling terrified Red Hyla that come into their paths! The entirety of Sawsob is in complete chaos, and the Training Center is glowing brightly as it begins to fall apart. The high-pitched ringing sound is extremely loud and seems to be red-shifting now into a lower pitch. The Leviathans fly south and break through the city’s walls! The three pilots a thousand miles away at Tusk Mountain are sweating profusely, but they remain silent with intense concentration, staring into their red screens as they direct their constructs to charge through every obstacle in the way. Even Fitz has stopped hopping about and has a dead-serious expression on his face. As the Leviathans race through the marsh to the south, the allied forces hear the loudest explosion they’ve ever heard in their lives! It’s truly deafening, and everyone loses their sense of hearing for a while. The intense shockwave is even strong enough to send all three giant stone snakes flying through the air as if they were children’s toys; the warriors inside get hammered around against the stone and each other. Back at Tusk Mountain, all three control panels go blank, and the pilots are disconnected from the constructs. After a few moments, they hear the distant explosion as the sound wave radiates across Kazarran’s Valley. Fitz and Indigo quickly tamper with the devices and are able to regain connection to the Leviathans. They open the mouths to release everyone into the marsh, and the surviving allies emerge from the constructs to get their bearings and to administer first aid. Looking back in the direction of Sawsob, they see that the city no longer exists; instead, there is a massive red mushroom cloud that is rising toward the sky and pushing away the remains of the wispy cloud layer. The party takes a moment to make sense of what all happened. Aequitus had experienced a Wild Magic surge that was too powerful this time. He bought time by occupying the Colossus, allowing everyone else’s escape. Through his sacrifice, we were able to claim victory. Rest in Peace, Aequitus. Root, Gramarsh, and Aurelae work to stabilize Ulrich’s wounds, and Rael and Fallynde work to stabilize Buckler’s wounds. They are thankfully near the Rock of the South, so they’ll travel directly to Viven once everyone is able to move again. As they wait and tend to the wounded, they gaze up at the night sky, which is now completely devoid of the permanent cloud cover. For the first time ever in recorded Hardholme history, they see what was hidden up there for the last couple hundred years… Hardholme After the allied troops are stabilized to a point of safe travel, the allied forces return to Viven via the Rock of the South. The Green Hyla priests care for the wounded, and the Hardholmian citizens depart back for their home. Upon reaching Hardholme they’re welcomed back by Kamara, Carric, Aurianya, and Maeve, who were all asked to remain behind to care for the city. The three pilots at Tusk Mountain send the Leviathans to Hardholme to stand sentry outside the city. Perhaps after repairing them, they can be useful some time in the future when the need arises. Their three Psora companions then fly them home, out of the Ashlands. The three gaze in awe at the clear sky as they travel above Kazarran's Valley. It turns out that the Red Hyla dredged a canal connecting Sawsob Lake to Zatzan Lake at some point in the recent past. This would have allowed the Sawsob navy to attack Hardholme directly from Tastyfish River. If we’re able to defeat Zatzan, would it be possible to utilize this channel for our own purposes? Perhaps even dredge a new canal ourselves to Simsum Lake and Matmar? All that remains of the City of Sawsob is a giant, glowing crater. Man, when Aequitus sets out to do something, he sure is thorough… There was talk of building a monument to Aequitus in town. Perhaps a statue of him, with a lit flame emanating from its hand. The monument would be dedicated to him and all the valorous warriors who gave their lives for Hardholme. The cleared sky, by the way, is beautiful – especially at night! It’s like the sky on Davros, filled with the majesty of countless stars. However, it also glows with the light of numerous colorful nebulae, with dozens of nearby moons and planets, appearing as a beautiful dreamscape. There’s something else visible up in the sky, not too far away from us… It appears to be a bright rift in the fabric of space to the south of Harholme, Could this be the Void…? The location of the portal from Davros! Also in the sky, next to the Void is a dark figure that appears to be a giant floating island. It’s circular, as if it were simply scooped up out of the ground and rose directly upward, leaving a giant Hole behind... The city of the Illithids…